


And the Winner Is...

by Hermia



Series: Just a Game [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 05:31:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermia/pseuds/Hermia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Third and final part of the Just a Game series. Upon waking up in Danny's arms, Jackson realizes there are a few questions unanswered. Like, "What's my relationship status?" And "how do we get off when I'm so sore?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	And the Winner Is...

It took Jackson a full ten minutes to register the arm around his waist.

Then, it was the warmth at his back, the puffs of air being blown against his neck, the way Danny's leg had tangled between his own during the night. It made him feel safe. It made him feel _wanted_.

Jackson sighed, eyes falling shut and wriggling back against his friend's broad chest. Danny made a soft, sleepy noise and curled his arm tighter around his waist, drawing a smile on Jackson's lips before he could even blink. Everything about this moment was perfect, and he wanted nothing more to just stay like that for the rest of his life.

And then he made the mistake of attempting to turn onto his back.

He was greeted with a sharp pain between his legs, one that caught him by surprise and caused him to yelp, jerking Danny from his sleep, blinking rapidly. Jackson clenched his eyes, gritting his teeth as he tried to settle comfortably on his back without provoking his soreness

“Sorry,” he muttered to the boy laying next to him, still attempting to shake off the sleep he was rudely awakened from. “Guess I'm sore.” 

Danny kept blinking, his vision only clearing a minute after Jackson's explanation.

“Did I hurt you?” His voice was a rough whisper, sleep still evident in every syllable. Leaning forward, he pressed his mouth against Jackson's shoulder, his forehead wrinkling as he looked up at him without tilting his chin. Before he could answer, Danny's cheek replaced his chin and his eyes fell closed again. They were too heavy to keep open yet. “Mm, I didn't mean to. Should've taken it slower.”

“It's alright,” he murmured in return, wrapping an arm around Danny's shoulder, fingertips kneading into the flesh between them. “Had worse before. Uh, worse soreness _elsewhere_ , anyway. It just surprised me.” The corner of his mouth quirked up in an affectionate little smile. “Kind of comforting to know last night wasn't just some really intense dream.” 

Even with his eyes closed, unsure of whether or not Jackson was looking at him, Danny smiled. He wasn't used to waking up this close to someone, but he gravitated towards the warmth of Jackson's body on instinct. “Yeah... it was amazing. Like eye-opener levels of amazing. For something of a half-virgin, you were really good.”

“A half--” Jackson's face lit up with a broad smile as he laughed, shaking his head fondly. Danny was usually up before he was when he slept over; this was a new experience. “Oh, wow. I think someone needs to go back to sleep. I've been having sex with you in my head for a long time, good to know that and all the gay porn I watched was worth something.” 

“No, no, it's fine. I'm awake.” Danny groaned under his breath as his arm slid around Jackson's waist, guiding him closer. He was so accustomed to waking up early, he'd almost forgotten how everything worked past sunrise. It was strange and comfortable and nice. It was perfect. “How much gay porn did you watch exactly?” He lifted his head off of his shoulder and buried his face in Jackson's neck instead. His lips pursed just far enough to touch skin. “For research. It's an innocent question.”

Jackson's slim fingers toyed with Danny's ruffled hair, his own lips pressing to the top of his head, idly kissing his scalp. He'd never done this before, not even with Lydia, but God, he just wanted to pretend this was exactly how things were going to be from now on.  


“Enough,” he said as he pressed the back of his head against the pillow, digging his heels in for leverage to shift, wincing from the dull ache of his pelvis. “Alright, a lot. After Lydia and I broke up I just _really_ didn't want to bother with girls. Downside being how long it took me to find a decent one, really. I'm pickier when I'm watching two or more guys fuck, apparently.” 

Danny chuckled and shifted on the mattress to accommodate Jackson's movements. Instead of resting his head on his shoulder again, he put his chin on Jackson's chest, staring up at him with wide, almost-black eyes. “Yeah, it's rough. You just need to know where to look. And amateur stuff is _way_ better.” 

Tilting his head forward, his lips met the warm skin over Jackson's collarbone. He couldn't look at Jackson without remembering everything that happened between them only a few hours before. And that wasn't a bad thing. 

“Nothing can measure up to the real thing, though. Which... can happen again sometime, if you're interested.”

Jackson took a breath through his nose, trembling across his lips in an exhale a moment later. “Yeah. I definitely wouldn't complain...” His brows furrowed just as Danny's did.

“But...”

“But,” he continued only to pause, grinding his molars together. How did he say this without coming off as some creepy, co-dependent? What if sex was all Danny wanted? Was it worth risking _this_ by saying something? “I'm just going to need a few days before we do _that_ again.” His hands ran over the muscles of his friend's shoulders, thoughtful expression replaced by a smirk. “Not like that rules out enjoying each other's company.”

Danny smiled again at that, digging his elbow into the mattress to boost himself up just far enough to press a kiss to the corner of Jackson's mouth. When he pulled back, he didn't seem concerned or worried, only the slightest bit hesitant. “That's... okay, right? You don't mind if I kiss you?” He paused, licking over his bottom lip and watching Jackson's face for an answer in his expression. If anyone could read Jackson like words on a page, it was Danny. Though he preferred the approach of someone who  _didn't_ know Jackson inside and out. He liked to hear him. “Or is that what you meant by what you said? Do you... want this to be a thing?”

Jackson swallowed thickly. “I lo-” The word caught oddly in his throat; he coughed into a balled fist, shaking his head as he let his hand fall back to run along the back of Danny's arm. “I like it when you kiss me. I like  _kissing_ . I-- Do  _you_ ?” He pressed his lips together in a thin line, trying to keep from sounding petulant and failing. “I mean, I'm not your  _type_ , right? Why would that be a good idea?” 

“Look at it this way.” Danny's hand slid beneath Jackson's jaw, his thumb running absently over the skin as he tilted his head. “Your type is who you end up with, right? More often than not. So... that would make your type...” Danny tilted his head in the other direction, lips pursing in thought. The corner of his mouth twitched upwards. “Vapid bitches with some _serious_ Covergirl dependency issues. Which means I'm not your type either, doesn't it?”

The other boy's eyes went wide. “You know  _you're_ actually bitchier than Lydia was in the morning. So congratulations there. And you know what? I've been trying to get your attention since you  _came out_ .” Jackson squirmed. He wanted more space, more room, less touching. There was a tightness in his chest that was starting to bother him. “So, no, that's not what it means. You've been my type for  _years_ , okay?  _Years._ Why should I believe you suddenly want to be with me?  _Especially_ with what I am now.” 

“There's a difference,” Danny interrupted him, moving his hand away from his neck to settle on his shoulder instead. “Between being someone's type and being who they want. Trust me. I have about four years experience with that.”

They lapsed into a silence.

Jackson could feel the back of his eyes beginning to prickle.  _No. You're not going to do this. Not now, not in front of him._ It felt as if a fist had tightened around his heart, squeezing and squeezing until his breathing was shallow and the tips of his fingers tingled. Would he stop being lonely, stop shifting into the kanima if Danny was with him? It was impossible to feel empty with the boy's arms around him, with his breath on his skin.

“I want you.” His fingers slid through Danny's short hair until his thumb came to rest of his temple, pad brushing over the skin in a slow, gentle circle. “I want to be your boyfriend. I just-- I'm- I'm not sure I could. I don't know.” 

“I get it.” Danny didn't mean to sound disappointed. That was a pressure he didn't need to apply to Jackson, especially not in this situation. He needed to be understanding and respectful, but he couldn't keep that sound out of his voice. “If you can't, you can't. I understand.”

Blue eyes rolled upwards in an attempt to keep his welling tears from overflowing. A few moments of looking up and sniffing was enough to keep them at bay, but the gaze that returned to Danny's face was morose and damp, regardless of his efforts.  


“I need--” Again, he choked on his words. It had been so much easier the night before, in the throes of passion with no inhibitions threatening to keep him from what he wanted. But this time he persevered. “I need to know what you _want_. You- you of _all people_ know how fucked up I am. There's a reason you kept rejecting me. If you-- if we do this, I'm going to end up losing you. I'm not--”  


The frantic pace of his words coupled with the emotions brewing within him brought tears again, but this time they spilled over in fat rivulets down his cheeks, though he was quick to wipe them up, pressing the heels of his palms to his eyes and muttering a quiet  _damn it_ under his breath. 

Danny didn't pull Jackson's hands away from his face. He set his chin on his chest again and rubbed his hand over his shoulder. “You want to know what I want? I want  _you_ . I want to make up for being an idiot for so long because I... I don't know. Because I didn't want you to one night me. I didn't just want to be an experiment or a 'that one time I dated a guy' story to tell everybody later on. I didn't want that.”

Wetting his lips, his eyes fell down away from Jackson's face – his hands, what little he could see of his mouth – and stared at the pillow his head rested on instead. “I know you wouldn't do any of that to me, but it was still something that I thought might've happened. Stuff that's happened to me before. And it doesn't feel good. I wanted to be sure that wouldn't happen with us.”

Scrubbing his hands over his face, Jackson finally let his arms fall to his sides. It took little time for his hands to creep back onto Danny's arms, fingers curling around his elbows. “I remember. I saw what every stupid fucking guy did to you. I was the one who took you out  _every time_ after a break up, too. You obviously didn't  _know_ I wouldn't do any of that. You've always been different. You've always been the one person I've actually been less of a dick to.”  


The cords of his neck stood out as he struggled to swallow against a dry, tightening throat. He didn't want this. He wanted to rewind, go back to before Danny had woken up, and just lay there. Talking never brought out anything but pain. “I've never been anything but honest with you. Except in this, I guess.” The sigh that left him deflated him a bit, anger and hurt quickly morphing into confusion and resignation. “You know I can't handle this sort of thing. I can't handle  _you_ . Your beautiful eyes or those  _fucking_ dimples that frankly? Are too cute to even be  _allowed_ . I never stood a chance, and now I'm laying here after the best night of my life, trying to find some way to explain it, and I don't- I don't know how. I don't know  _how_ to say it, okay? It's- it's  _there_ , I just...” He sighed again, rubbing the back of his neck, toying with the scars that lingered there. “I don't remember how.” 

This time, Danny grabbed for his hand, the one Jackson reached back with to rub his neck. His fingers curled around his wrist and he pulled it forward, his brows knitting above his nose. Only when it settled by Jackson's side and his fingers slid between them did he say anything. “Then let me remind you,” he murmured, tucking his chin down to press another kiss on his chest. When he opened his mouth again, the smirk returned, twisting the corner of his mouth and carving a dimple into his cheek. “Because, honestly, you at  _least_ owe me dinner for the good time I showed you last night.”

Jackson laughed at that, a short huff of air through his nose, cheek creasing in the slightest of half-smiles. “Yeah, I really do. I owe you dinner for a month, judging how wrecked my ass feels.” He blinked down at Danny, throat contracting in a thick swallow as his eyes flicked over his face. “Assuming I can walk later... do you want to go out with me?” His cheeks twitched from the thrill that ran through him just from asking. “Or do we want to save that for nights your parents are actually  _home_ and we need to use my car instead of your bed?” 

“You can take me out whenever you want,” Danny said as his smile widened. 

Unable to keep still, he leaned up and pressed another kiss to the corner of Jackson's mouth. But this time he lingered. He lingered long enough to give him another kiss. And another. And when he pulled back, his smile wasn't a smirk or a simple quirk of his lips. It damn near glittered. “However many times you want. Under whatever circumstances you want. Though... it would help me explain to my parents if I knew we were dating or not.”

Jackson simply follow the sweet taste of Danny's lips, kissing him once more, focusing it on his bottom lip before resting his forehead against his, sides of their noses pressed together. “If I'm taking you out to dinner, Danny, we're dating. End of.” 

“Mm... good.” Licking over his lips, Danny bridged the almost nonexistent gap between their mouths and kissed him again. This time he didn't pull back. His arms slipped up around Jackson's neck and he shifted closer to him and shut his eyes into the kiss he'd been wanting to give him since they woke up. After a long moment, his eyes fluttered open, still impossibly close. “So... anything planned for today? Well. Anything you were going to do that you're inevitably going to cancel today?”

“Well,” Jackson paused to kiss him again. “No, I was just planning on nursing a hangover... one I don't have, so...” Another kiss. Slower, but open-mouthed and heated, nipping at the lower swell of his mouth, tugging on it as he pulled back. “So, I think we could both use a shower, and _of course_ we should be conscientious of the environment and save water. And then... I don't know. I don't think I've ever dated someone I could willingly tolerate.” 

Danny's grin dimmed to a slow sort of smile that followed kisses like those. “I could make you breakfast. We could watch TV. Maybe a movie. We could go for a run.” He leaned in and rubbed the tip of his nose against Jackson's. “And then... another shower.”

“Run. _Right_. I'm sure _that'll_ be no problem after what you did to me last night.” Jackson flopped back against the pillows, soft palm pressed to Danny's jaw, thumb running over his bottom lip. “I'm sure I remember you mentioning something last night... Maybe if we get bored of the movie. Or if you wanted something else in your mouth besides breakfast.” He flashed him a smirk, eyelids heavy as the pad of his thumb dragged slowly across Danny's lip. “But, to be honest... just spending the day with you sounds good. If that means anything after I mention you giving me a blowjob.”

“Maybe I want something else in my mouth right now,” Danny offered, a single brow rising high on his forehead. “I'd be lying if I said I hadn't thought about it. A _lot_.” Pressing another few kisses to Jackson's chest, Danny squirmed downward, focused on his task of kissing over the flesh and muscle and warm skin of his stomach. The sheets bunched up around him, and once he slid a leg over his knees, he was reminded that they'd never gotten dressed after last night. “I always hoped you'd be the first person I blew. It's not unfair to consider everyone else practice, right?”

“It's _completely_ unfair,” Jackson mumbled, apple of his throat bobbing, eyes falling shut for a brief moment before looking back down at him, tongue automatically swiping over his lips. “But you've never played fair with me. You get off on teasing too much.” When Danny grinned against his stomach, the muscles jumped under his soft lips; Jackson had to force himself not to squirm. “Please tell me the first guy that got your mouth wasn't that _awful_ first boyfriend of yours. Lie if you have to; I don't think I can handle losing to that skinny, whiny 'guitarist'.” 

Danny's brows twitched inwards. He didn't remember offhand; all he could remember about his first boyfriend was that he couldn't handle an acoustic guitar to save his life. “I'm pretty sure he wasn't,” he murmured finally, his lips skimming over the skin just beside Jackson's belly button. “I was still holding out hope I'd end up blowing you at the time.”

“Good.”  


Jackson took a deep breath through his nose before shifting enough to throw the covers off them both, craning his neck to get a good look at Danny's ass and not falling back against the pillows disappointed. A lazy smile curled at the edge of his mouth, hands that were trembling just the slightest bit brushing over his  _boyfriend's_ hair. “Get those amazing lips around my cock; I want to find out if I taste as good as you hope I do.” 

“Ass,” Danny muttered into Jackson's skin. Still, the slight wasn't a denial. There was no way he could deny the boy stretched out under him, not when he could already feel him hardening. “Mm... I don't think you understand how much I've wanted to do this. I wanna see you better. Stack up on the pillows.”

“This _ass_ is your boyfriend now.” There was no real reason to say it other than the spark that shot up his spine from stating where their relationship was. Or maybe that was from Danny's words. With the way his cock twitched, he couldn't be sure.  


Doing as he was told, he stacked up another two pillows behind him, allowing him to sit up at a slant, looking down without the slightest bit of strain. “Now, I really think we've done enough talking this morning, so...” Jackson gestured between his legs, smirk carving a wicked dimple into his cheek. 

Danny's lips parted. Not to take him into his mouth, but to give the muscle at the bottom of his stomach a gentle bite, dark eyes narrowed up at him despite the heat that flickered inside of him at the sight of that smirk. Instead of saying another word, he shifted down a little more until Jackson's cock came into sight. He lifted a hand to pass his tongue over his palm, dampening it enough and licking his lips just after, his eyelids already heavy as he wrapped his fingers around the base of him.

He stroked him until Jackson made a fitful noise in his throat, hips rocking upwards just far enough for the head of his cock to bump against Danny's lips. His tongue darted out in response and rocked against the underside until he was able to maneuver himself closer.

When he did, there was no teasing on Danny's part. He didn't care for it. What he wanted was Jackson in his mouth. He wanted to see if he tasted as good as he'd hoped, too. He took the first two inches into his mouth and continued rubbing his tongue against the heated flesh. Up and down, up and down, applying the slightest bit of pressure before sucking him deeper into his mouth. Another inch passed. And another. He could feel Jackson's cock pressing against the roof of his mouth, and instead of drawing away, he swallowed, eyes clenched shut against his own arousal.

“Oh, _shit_.”  


Jackson's hands slammed down onto the mattress, fingers grasping at the sheets until they were balled into tight fists, tugging at the fabric, desperate for some sort of purchase. It didn't make what was happening to him seem any more real. The firm pull of Danny's mouth forced his hips up in a jerk; Danny responded with a firm hand on his waist to keep him from doing it again. It only served to make him move more. Hips shifted side-to-side, head thrown back, chest heaved, toes twitched and curled.  


Danny went deeper and Jackson shouted his name. He didn't have dignity left. He didn't know what that was or why it had been important two seconds ago. All that mattered was the warmth of his boyfriend's mouth, the way his tongue rolled against his cock, making him whimper and writhe, cords of his neck and shoulders standing out as he twisted helplessly, at the mercy of Danny's all-too-skillful mouth.  


“Unfair,” Jackson said once again, this time in a heated whisper. He repeated it again and again and again until Danny sucked _hard_ in protest, the pressure so intense a yelp was wrenched out of him. “Ah- _alright_ , fuck! Oh, for the love of-- mnngh, Danny. _Danny_ , oh, that's fucking-- that's _good_ , yeah.” He chuckled, low in his throat, dragging his teeth over his bottom lip, heated gaze boring into Danny's own. “Mmm. Think I taste better than you thought.” 

Drawing away, Danny wrapped his hand around him again to keep up the stimulation. His tongue ran along the length of him before reaching the head again, his eyes moving to Jackson's face. When he spoke, the words were almost raw, so genuine and needy they almost stuck to the roof of his mouth. “You taste fucking amazing. Better than I thought.” 

That was all he had to say before he had Jackson in his mouth again. This time, he relaxed his throat as best he could and took even more of him. Jackson was impressive, but nothing more than he could handle. Or so he thought. His nerves were doing a number on him. He'd gone down farther before, but his mind was racing and he was too aware of what he was doing. The moment he felt the head of Jackson's cock at the back of his throat, Danny gagged.

Jackson made a strangled noise that was only half choked off in his throat before a hand shot out to Danny's forehead, forcing him away, only to have the boy push right back, eventually winning a battle that Jackson really had no issue in losing.  


“G- _god_ , just-- just _give me a second_. Just. A second.” He was red. Not just his cheeks, either. His ears felt like they were burning, trickling lava down his neck and chest, leaving him mottled and pink all the way down to his navel. “Pl- _please_ , fuck, Danny, I can't--”  


Suddenly he was arching off the bed, a hand having snuck around until nails could be scratched along the base of his spine, forcing his hips up. Danny held his hips like that even after Jackson relaxed back against the pillows, sweat forming along his hairline and pooled on his stomach. His teeth sunk into his bottom lip to keep from screaming when he felt Danny's nose finally touch his stomach, throat working in a swallow.  


“Close,” Jackson barely managed, sliding his hands up over his head and latching onto the headboard. “Fuck. I'm gonna come, oh _fuck!_ Makemecome, _makemecome_.” 

That was when his free hand moved between Jackson's thighs. He pulled away from Jackson's cock, letting it rest on his tongue as his index and middle finger began rubbing around his entrance. They never slipped inside. Not after last night, knowing Jackson was sore. They rubbed the sensitive skin. They applied the slightest bit of pressure. They were gentle. 

Danny's cheeks hollowed out around the head of his cock, his tongue coated in pre-come that he happily swallowed. He wanted to swallow. That much was evident in his eyes and the rock of his own hips and his refusal to pull completely away.

The eye contact pushed him over the edge. As much as Jackson wished he could have kept his eyes open, they slammed shut the moment his body was seized by his orgasm, hips jerking forward as he spilled his release inside his boyfriend's mouth, crying out in pleasure.  


It took a good few minutes for his body to stop moving, and even then he was wracked with small shivers and quakes as Danny mercilessly continued to suck and lick his overly sensitive flesh, milking out every last drop of his come, dark eyes finding blue once more and making Jackson's heart skip a beat.  


“Kiss me,” he moaned, raspy and raw from all his yelling. “I want to taste my come on your tongue. I want your lips.” 

The larger boy complied without hesitation, pulling himself up on his arms to guide himself closer. When he rested on top of Jackson, one hand moved to rest along the slope of his throat. The other curled around his waist, fingertips digging into the flushed skin of the small of his back the moment their mouths met.

He hadn't intended this to happen, but the feeling of a tongue splitting his lips caused Danny's hips to rock forward. His aching erection rubbed against Jackson's thigh. He moaned directly into the kiss and continued through with the motions even as his tongue followed the other back into his mouth. Hips rocking, breath catching, fingernails scratching – he couldn't stop himself. Danny was already too aroused. Sharing such a heated kiss with him when he was in that state only lit a fire underneath him. One that would only be controlled once he came.

Jackson's fingers gripped and clawed at the short, black hairs on the back of Danny's head, rolling his hips in time with his boyfriend's thrusts, wishing he could take him deep inside once more. But just because he was too sore for that, didn't mean he couldn't give Danny something else.  


His tongue played in Danny's mouth for a moment longer before he pulled away with a smack, shaking his head when the other boy tried to go right back to what they were doing. “Give me a second...” Reaching over to the nightstand, he grabbed the bottle of lube still out from the night before and squeezed some into his hand, slipping it down between them and smearing it along Danny's cock, and more importantly, Jackson's own thighs.  


With a little bit of goading, he managed to sit up a little further to give his boyfriend easier access, both of his legs between Danny's instead of the opposite. Fingers curled around Danny's cock, rubbing the head along tightly pressed thighs, slick with lube. “Mm, there. How's that?” 

Danny's only response was a moan that sounded almost disbelieving. The sound only intensified when he felt the pressure of Jackson's thighs around his cock once his hips thrust forward. Dipping closer, his forehead came to rest on his shoulder, his arms wrapping around his waist only to begin pawing at and scratching the sensitive skin around Jackson's spine.

With every thrust came another sound from Danny's throat. Moans became curses became lengthy groans of his name and quieter pleas for him to say something. “Your voice,” he managed to gasp between short breaths. “Turns me on so much. Nnh,  _please_ .”

Jackson's first response was a moan, entire body set afire from everything going on – a cock between his thighs, a hard body pressed tight against him, hot lips and hotter breath skimming his skin and blunt nails relentlessly making their mark on his back. Nothing revved him up like hearing Danny say  _please_ is such a desperate way.  


Not one to want to deny Danny his request, he placed a gentle hand on his boyfriend's cheek, moving his face up until the opposite side of his face was pressed to Jackson's, enabling his lips to rest right beside his ear. He said nothing at first, letting the anticipation sink in, listening to Danny's pleas grow frantic, close to begging before he finally spoke.  


“Nothing feels better than your cock between my legs,” he said slowly, enunciating his hard consonants, letting the words drip from his mouth. “I've thought about you almost every single night since we first kissed. You _love_ knowing I've gotten off to thinking about you, don't you? I couldn't help myself. It was so _hard_ to see you strip in the locker room and not just beg you to fuck me against a wall. So I'd go home after practice, strip down and touch myself. Calling your name when I finally slipped my fingers inside of me, wishing it was your cock.” 

Danny's body stuttered forward, curling inward until he was able to muffle his cry against the side of Jackson's neck. Everything felt as if it was burning. Burning and humming and tingling from the crown of his head to his toes, and it was all Jackson's doing, all his voice and his thighs and his lips. The muscles in his back strained. His own thighs ached. Never before had he felt anything like this.

Panting against his skin, Danny sped up his movements. The slow rock of his hips became a thrust, as desperate for release as he was to hear more. “What was – was it like?  _Hnng_ , when I finally got inside you?  **Fuck** .  _Ja-Jackson._ ”

“Just like I'd been waiting for you to fill me for years,” Jackson answered truthfully, the though heat in his voice didn't dissipate. “Mm, but my fingers didn't prepare me for _you_. God, Danny, you got so deep inside me. I wish I could have you in me right now. I wish you could come inside me. I want that. I want to feel you filling me up with your come. I want to feel it dripping down my thighs. I want your cock in me every night because I hate not having you inside me.” He paused to drag his teeth along Danny's earlobe, fingers wrapping around the nape of his neck. “Come on, baby. Come for me. If I can't have it in me, I want it on me.” 

Danny knew Jackson had a filthy mouth. He'd seen it in action a few times before, though never under these circumstances. Hearing that voice of his growling those things in his ear got him off harder than ever, a gasp tearing at his throat as his hips drove forward to spill his seed between his thighs. 

His body continued to rock until he stopped shuddering, and when he drew himself away and onto his knees, he saw that he came even harder than he had the night before. Scrubbing a hand over his face, Danny stared at the boy still beneath him, a tiny smile curling at the corner of his mouth as he saw what they'd both done. It seemed neither of them would be able to spend time together without ended up covered in the stuff and sticky. 

Reaching forward, Danny rubbed both of his hands up Jackson's stomach, allowing himself to lean down for a kiss, slow and surprisingly sweet considering the heat that still poured off of him.

Jackson wrapped his arms loosely around Danny's neck, returning the kiss with a fair bit more heat in it, though it lessened and eventually evened to the other boy's pace. Whenever Danny pulled away to say something, Jackson snatched his lips right back up, a playful smile curving his mouth as he sucked on lips and tongue.  


After a few minutes, though, he finally settled back against the stack of pillows with a cat-like grin that was satisfied enough to imply he was set for a year's worth of orgasms – not that such a wait would be required, apparently.  


“I have to admit,” Jackson rubbed his hands over Danny's shoulders as he broke the silent, affectionate look they shared. “Might be a little glad you hooked up with other guys.” He pursed his swollen lips in thought and scrunched his nose. “No. Nope. Still wish it had been me, _but_... I've never felt anything that good before. _Might_ change when I finally top _you_ , but until then... mm.” 

Danny couldn't help but grin. Jackson never failed to surprise him. No matter how thoroughly he felt he knew his best friend – his  _boyfriend_ – there was always something there to take him unawares. But he was getting better at bouncing back.

After pressing a quick kiss to the corner of his mouth, Danny leaned away with a mischievous little smile.

“We'll see,” he told him, voice low and warm. “After all, it's only 10 AM.”


End file.
